


doppelganger

by rule_the_wonderland



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hubert feels feelings and he doesn't know what to do with them, light banter, master/servant relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rule_the_wonderland/pseuds/rule_the_wonderland
Summary: “If it helps,” she began, “it may be prudent to imagine me as her doppelgӓnger. You know, the monster from those old Adrestrian tales . . . ““You don’t mean the story with the little girl whose skin is stolen?”“Plucked right from her body . . .” Edelgard half-sang, the line a direct quote.Hubert smiled, bemused. “You would want me to treat you like the doppelganger who steals the girl’s identity and takes over her life, in order to separate the way I actually see you with the way that you want me to see you right now.”“In a sense, yes.”“And that is how you would want me to view you?” Hubert posited. “As a monster?”--in which Hubert grapples with his feelings with Edelgard after she comes to him with a very strange request.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 14





	doppelganger

"Hubert." Edelgard's voice was curt, and without some of the usual warmth that she particularly reserved for him.

"Lady Edelgard." He descended into a bow. "How may I be of service?"

Edelgard hesitated. As always, each pause she took within his presence arose a minor panic within him. Wildly he wondered if he had done something, or if she was simply distressed. He quickly ran through a list of activities that he had conducted that week, wondering if she had ever found out about what he had done to the uppity noble who had decided to show her up during horseback riding practice the week before. It wasn’t the fact that he had bested her by a measurably wide margin during that particular round of jousting-- it was no secret that riding was not Edelgard’s forté. No, it was the obscene amount of gloating that followed after her failure that had irked him. He didn’t  _ think  _ the mono the noble had mysteriously contracted the next day could be easily traced back to Hubert without wild speculation; the young man in question  _ was  _ known to be a bit of a philanderer, and Hubert rarely kept more than one dosage of the same poison in his quarters at any given point in time. 

He then remembered that this did not used to be an uncommon occurrence. Back at Castle Hresvelg, she would occasionally call him to her chambers to get some things off of her chest, and he had suspicion that his summons to her dormitory then would require much of the same.

On the other hand, Edelgard had taken measures to never summon him here to her quarters at the Monastery since they had first arrived. Hubert suspected that this was due to the intimate nature that these proceedings implied. As far as society was concerned, it simply wouldn't do for the heir to the Adrestrian throne to be seen acting with loose morals, after all. Any stain on her name at this point in time could potentially ruin the plans that she had for the future. Despite their rooms being situated right next to each other, they barely ever saw each other after 6pm, even though he knew for a fact that they both took Astronomy and Seals as an elective course from Professor Hanneman twice a week. Berating himself for guessing too much into her actions, he refocused his attentions on her once more.

"I need your help with something," she said, evasive. "Please, would you step inside?"

Dutifully, Hubert entered. Although it was half past ten, Hubert was still in his school uniform, his studies typically carried him well into the night. The inside of her room was warm, and there were a couple lamps still burning lowly. He looked around idly at the room, admiring the spartan expanse of it, down to the neatly made bed to the orderly lines of books on the shelves in the far wall of the room.

Edelgard, in contrast, had dressed down for the night. The way she stood there, soft in the lantern glow, yet still with that serious, tight look on her face, he wasn't embarrassed to think of her as looking impishly angelic. Her hair was plaited loosely, tied with the same violet-hued ribbons she put in her hair during the daytime. Her nightgown was white, hanging off her body and neither accenting nor neglecting the smooth of her curves. It was slightly see through, however, something Hubert was mildly embarrassed about. It shed light into Edelgard’s more feminine features. 

She cleared her throat and slipped by him to shut the door, hasty yet efficient with her movements. 

"I don't typically call you hear at this hour, I admit, but I thank you all the same for coming," she said. "Do you recall, when I would invite you into my quarters at Castle Hresvelg, and we would have tea and chat about this and that?"

"I do," Hubert replied, a slight smile coming over his face. It was one of his fonder memories of being with her. "We would mostly talk about the noblemen and their advances towards you, as I recall. How pitiful their efforts were, particularly when you considered their family's contribution to the empire itself."

"Ugh, it gives me a headache just thinking about it," Edelgard said, rolling her eyes. "Here, things are much more manageable. Even in a more relaxed environment, everyone's much too scared of me to ever be so presumptuous and try to win my hand."

"They were fools," Hubert replied obligingly, enjoying the familiar cadence of their words. He couldn't recall the last time that they had talked like this. While the Monastery offered a nice reprieve from the duties he had within the Adrestian territory, he often found himself missing the simple freedoms that he could indulge in back at Enbarr. 

"No matter the topic, you were always obliging. Even when I rambled on and on about my anxieties about taking the throne, or my plans for the future, and I thank you for that. "

Hubert dipped into a low bow. "Anything for you, my lady."

Edelgard drew closer to him. "Would you be equally as obliging, if I asked for something out of place tonight?"

"Not at all." It was then that Hubert began to really study her. Though he had previously identified her face as unyielding, in fact hid a countenance filled with unease. It wasn’t the same look of steady confidence that she held up during daylight hours. No; the skin surrounding her jugular was pounding rapidly, and he wondered at this apprehensive Edelgard.

She took a long breath, though it did nothing to ease her heartbeat. "Well, I suppose I might as well get on with it. I seem to be plagued with some unnecessary thoughts throughout the day, and am usually able to dismiss these thoughts as fancy, but lately it's become increasingly more difficult for me to rid myself of them. It’s become so persistent lately that my daytime duties are hampered quite significantly. I’ve come off as distracted, and have missed nights of peaceful sleep on more occasions than I’d like to admit. On nights like these, I would usually take some time to....pleasure myself, but lately my administrations have become insufficient." Her eyes darted to his. "My fingers are much too small to get the job done properly, I found."

Hubert’s brows quirked up in surprise at the frankness of her admission. His mind, however, had other situations conjured that he did not allow himself to reveal. Long-buried fantasies of his liege in a less refined position bubbled to the surface; her petite fingers roaming around body, exploring hidden troves, eliciting secret pleasure in a room far from prying eyes. 

He cleared his throat and tried to focus on a proper response. 

"My lady, how exactly might I be of service?"

Her gaze was unwavering now. "Take off your gloves.”

He did as he was told. Edelgard took his left hand in hers at once, examining his knuckles, his cuticles, the veins on the back of his hand and the fate lines on the front. 

"Has your middle digit always been crooked here?"

"I assume so." He wasn't really looking at his fingers, but rather at the attentive way that his liege was looking over him. That some aspect of his could be desirable to her was difficult to comprehend. 

Goodness, he thought, his mind awhirl. She was really going to ask him to do this, wasn't she?

"Hm. They seem capable enough." She raised them up to her face, gazing at him in between the space of his fingers. "I want you to fuck me, Hubert von Vestra. Preferably with your hands, I think."

Hubert was tongue-tied.

At his lack of answer, she guided him towards the bed. His mind pounded with the conflicting images of the young woman who stood before him and the leader he practically worshipped during all hours of the day. The fantasy of her juxtaposed harshly with the young woman that he served during the day, and he stuttered in her grasp. She paused and looked back to him, alarm apparent. 

“Oh, Hubert,” she said, not unkindly, “I didn’t give you time to consider-”

“It is not that, my lady,” Hubert said, his hand tightening on hers. “It is just- I fear that any intimate interactions that we engage in… may hamper my daytime duties."

"Oh," Edelgard said, looking shocked. "Yes, I can see how that would be an issue."

"Furthermore, it is not as if I do not see you as a striking figure," Hubert continued with difficulty, "but that my objective view of you may clash with how I think of you… personally."

Her gaze softened slightly at this. "I wouldn't want to cause any undue difficulty for you," she replied. "but doing this favor for me could potentially bolster this… daytime view that you have of me. It would certainly help me keep focused during the day."

"That… is the thing," Hubert said carefully. "Serving you in this way… may deteriorate the high esteem I hold you in." He shook his head. "I could never allow the respect I hold for you to lessen in any regard." He made to relinquish her grip on him to make his exit. Edelgard, however, held firm.

"Hubert," she said sternly. "You have my permission to leave. Truly, you do. But I want this. And I think you do too, despite the complications that may arise in our relationship from here on out."

Hubert continued to stand there, caught between her request and his own rationale. He came to several conclusions then. He was not a horny pubescent who lacked human contact and craved it with a pulsing need that couldn't be ignored. He was 20, two or three years older than most of the students who attended the Academy. He had served Edelgard since he was 6, and did not harbor any romantic intentions towards her. But his subconscious feelings, unbidden, sometimes bled into his waking hours, and he balked at the idea of them somehow interfering with his daily interactions with her. He prided himself in being couth and practical in his relationship with Edelgard, but now she asking for him to act in an entirely different way; something intimate. The one who typically advised caution in consideration of her image, she now was commanding to throw down his walls.

“How would you like to proceed?” He asked her, avoiding a reply in the affirmative.

She pursed her lips. "I want you to sit down on my bed, and I'll sit on your lap. I’d like you to pleasure me until I'm satisfied." Her thumb and forefinger finger pinched the middle one she seemed to have taken to. "And to use this one in particular."

Hubert was silent as he placed himself at the foot of her bed. 

“Are you okay with this?” Edelgard entreated further. Hubert declined to respond once more, caught between want and reason.

Before he knew it, she was perched on his lap. Not straddling him--at that point, he might have lost all sense. He forced himself to look up at her. 

“If it helps,” she began, “it may be prudent to imagine me as her doppelgӓnger. You know, the monster from those old Adrestrian tales . . . “

“You don’t mean the story with the little girl whose skin is stolen?”

“‘Plucked right from her body . . .’” Edelgard half-sang, the line a direct quote.

Hubert smiled, bemused. “You would want me to treat you like the doppelganger who steals the girl’s identity and takes over her life, in order to separate the way I actually see you with the way that you want me to see you right now.”

“In a sense, yes.”

“And that is how you would want me to view you?” Hubert posited. “As a monster?”

“Well, maybe not in the traditional sense,” Edelgard replied. “But perhaps simply a monster with a different face. And let’s say, perhaps you can’t slay it in the traditional way, either. The girl is still trapped inside, clawing to get out. Instead, you must fuck it out.” 

Hubert mused over this, wondering if he could properly separate these two entities. On the one hand, he was eager to test Edelgard’s solution to their problem, as flimsy as it was. On the other hand . . .

She dallied with his collar a little, making a big show of loosening his school uniform and smoothing her hands over his now exposed neck. Hubert leaned into her touch, his own fingers prickling, coming down to smooth themselves over her legs and up towards her hips. It would seem as though her argument held more weight in his mind than he had previously ascertained. Or maybe his rationale was becoming weaker underneath her touch.

No, he corrected himself. Underneath this ‘doppelgӓnger’s’ touch. “It’s a very silly solution to a rather complex issue,” Hubert murmured.

“I’m not saying that it’s without its flaws,” Edelgard said. “It’s just . . .” 

“It’s certainly worth a shot,” Hubert found himself saying, and her lips quirked up with satisfaction. 

"Very well. Do you have any questions following this point? I'm not wearing anything underneath this gown, so you'll have the advantage there. Your hands are large enough to fill me, I'm sure. However, I am slow to reaching climax, so you'll have to be creative. You can improvise, I suppose, if you find you're unsuccessful with your fingers, but I really don't want to prolong this." She placed her hands on his shoulders, an eyebrow arched high in query. "Well?"

Hubert returned her smile. "I will succeed beyond your expectations, as always."

"Good. I'm counting on you. If you require any assistance or motivation, I’d be happy to lend my aid.” She pinched the fabric of his uniform thoughtfully, straddling his lap at last. Her breasts were almost at eye level, and her slim legs clung to his. 

“Un-unneccessary, I should think,” he replied. He swallowed, his throat dry with need, and felt one of her hands bracing against his back as he slowly drew up her night gown the back. She was, as he'd expected, already wet, he noticed as he traced a finger over her left cheek.

"Would you like me to step into something more comfortable?"

"No need. I am hoping for this to be quick." 

At her mention of being "quick", Hubert suddenly found himself growing hard. 

“For your sake, my lady, or for yours?”

“For the both of us,” Edelgard breathed, and his mind reeled. This was an impossible situation, but not one that he was inclined to duck out of. 

"Wait." She drew his hands in front of her, slipping off his remaining glove and dropping it to the ground. As if asking him for permission, she held her gaze and pushed his fingers in her mouth to suck. Her tongue swirled and massaged, further throwing his thoughts into a flurry. Hubert could not, for the life of him, understand how Edelgard expected him to keep himself in check while she was  _ staring  _ at him in that way. To separate duty from fantasy was becoming more and more difficult the more her violet eyes lingered on his. 

“My lady,” he said abruptly, twisting her in his lap, so she was back first to him instead of facing him head on. His fingers properly lubricated, he promptly got to work. 

His hand found her left cheek once again, following it all the way down to the end of her bush. She reached to steady herself on his form instead as she shifted with his movement. He worked his way past her walls, kneading carefully until he found the spot that she reacted to the most. Her breath quickened as he coaxed it, her limbs loosening and straining on his with each deft touch. He continued this for some time, revelling in how strongly she responded to his movements at her most sensitive.

Edelgard moved against him and he settled seeper onto the bed. He slid out briefly, setting against the wall, and she gasped in annoyance, turning to look to him. Hubert had never looked so satisfied in his life. As she pushed herself to settle into his lap once more, he promptly resumed, tunneling his middle three fingers inside of her. Her response to him entering her again was nearly automatic. She breathed out sharply. " _ Hubert _ ," she forced out.

He smiled secretively and settled himself there, knowing that three or even four fingers alone wouldn’t be enough to satisfy her, but simply enjoying the feel of her over his long fingers. Edelgard coaxed him on, sinking further and further into his lap. To expedite the process, he thought would have liked to bury himself in it, and let his mind be filled with her essence, but he was wary of her limits, as well as his own. Instead, he let himself be content with the proximity they shared at present. 

Unprompted he pressed himself into her hair, and his senses filled with her sharp, flowery scent. Clichéd of him to be enticed by the very smell of her, like some love interest in a badly written serial - or perhaps in one of Bernadetta's works - but he was irrevocably drawn to it all the same. Despite himself, he thought it was very unique to her alone. Some girls didn't bother with salts or perfumes, while others turned to the other extreme where they lavished their bodies in the stuff. Hubert had no qualms with the women who chose to opt out of perfuming themselves, but he couldn't stand those who chose to to drench themselves in order to draw attention like bees to pollen. Berry, citrus, vanilla, cinnamon - all things sweet were abhorrent to Hubert, and he instinctively drew back from those who chose to drench themselves in the stuff. To Hubert, it seemed that Edelgard knew just the right amount to apply, and to know which one would suit her the most. It blended well with her natural musk. It was a simple indulgence, but he took his fill. After all, Edelgard was using him in a way, wasn’t he? 

Or rather, the doppelgӓnger was, he thought in amusement. Oh, were he strong enough to see her as she was now-- her eyes dewy, her pristine mouth parted slightly . . . 

He struggled to marshal in his imaginings. Of course, it would do no good to think of her like that. He would only get her confused with the monster who had stolen her skin. Only the most minute pleasures could be derived from this experience, he told himself, at least until she had finished and he could take his leave. The only thing he could do to make the experience go faster was to fuck her faster, despite what his inner desires demanded. 

He turned his attention back to her clit once more, and she reacted dully in a single, appreciatory murmur. Was she close? Hubert wondered idly. She sounded half-gone already. The back of his head prickled to think that he had the power to render her loose and unresponsive, a willing puppet to his desires. Again, he struggled to retain Edelgard’s moniker for their venture. This doppelgӓnger, after all, was a strange, tricky creature to rein in. 

"Goodness, you're surprisingly adept at this," said Edelgard, panting lightly.

"Mmm. Praise from you doesn't come easy. I'm grateful I've met your expectations so far."

“Are you comfortable in this position?” Edelgard said, turning to face him once more. Their lips were mere inches apart, and his heart stuttered helplessly. “I could lend a hand, as well.”

“We’re doing this for you, are we not?” Hubert said, becoming slightly annoyed. “I did not think you were one for half-measures.”

“Half-measures? I - _ah -_ meant no such thing.” She clutched at the back of his head, sounding rather annoyed herself. 

“Impatient, then.”

“I didn’t mean that, either.”

“Then you simply have no confidence in my abilities,” Hubert said resolutely. The skin of her neck was close enough to taste.

“ _ Hubert.”  _ Edelgard growled lowly. Feeling daring, he had bitten her, attaining an immediate response. It pleased him that he was able to surprise her, especially now, when she leaned on his services the most. 

“My lady?” Hubert said, feigning innocence. 

Edelgard rolled herself against him, pressing up against his hips and growing erection. It caught him off guard and he stuttered, and Edelgard smirked. “Didn’t I just compliment you? I certainly did not peg you as  _ needy _ , Hubert. Lay down.” 

Hubert stopped his ministrations then, laying himself flat on the bed, propping himself up against his pillows. When she lowered her back against his upper half, the position felt exceedingly more intimate than their previous one. 

Intrigued by their new position, Hubert wondered if he should go so far as to make some calls of his own. Pushing her dress further upwards, he let his fingers roam, over her hips and past her thighs, over the crescent of her stomach and onward to her supple breasts. 

Edelgard gave another satisfied sigh. His uniform trousers were becoming tighter the more he let her be near to him in this way, but at the moment he had other matters to attend to. He traced over their outline, and marvelled at their shape. They were small in his hands, but to him, they were perfect. 

He continued like that, one hand cupping her breast, the other fingering her down below, Edelgard twisting and moaning all the while. Distantly he wondered if perhaps enjoying himself too much. Was pinching her nipple a touch too far? Or perhaps licking her ear? All was fine in the end, he figured; he wasn’t biting the heir to the Adrestrian throne, but merely an imposter. 

"My lady, are you close?"

"Hubert," she said, on the edge of panic, " _ don't _ let my neighbors overhear a-anything . . .  _ hah-" _

He clamped her mouth shut as she exhaled in tones of ecstasy. She squirmed underneath his touch, her hips arching upwards. He allowed his hand to linger at her entrance, to better feel the way it expanded and filled his hand as she gave in. 

When she finished, her breathing still remained heavy, but she was silent. Vaguely Hubert wondered if she had gone to sleep. Her hand was on the back of his head still, but lank. He propped himself up on his side to catch a look at her face.

She was looking at him. A faint smile hung there, too warm and too satisfied. "Thank you," she said drearily, and she rolled in his arms. Before he could reply, she leaned over him and caught him between herself and the bed. Planted a kiss on his jawbone, and on his neck. 

His fingers drifted over her now bare hips. At one moment pliable and subject to his touch, she was now perched on top of him, turning his insides into liquid.

"My lady. . . ." he began. He swallowed, feeling unreasonably hot all over. "I should make my leave." 

“Let me,” she said. She grinded her sex against his leg, her hand flat against his growing erection. 

Hubert was mortified by his own lack of control. “It is not necessary--”

“ _ Hubert,”  _ Edelgard insisted, and he was rendered speechless by her insistence. He felt her hands slip off his trousers and stroke his erect shaft through his smallclothes. Without too much provocation, he soon began to grind against her touch, feeling as though he would sink right into the bed and straight to the ground. 

"I'm giving you permission to enjoy this." Her face, Hubert noted, was haughty on the verge of mischievous. The sight of her over him, domineering and in control, stirred a particular type of desire in him that had previously lain dormant. He gave a desperate groan, deeply embarrassed by the bare want it conveyed. She knew the type of effect she had on him, knew him more than any other person in the world. And without voicing it out loud directly, she had ascertained that for as much as he despised any sort of sentimentality or romantic intent of any kind, that he loved following her orders above all else. 

"Now, Hubert," the doppelgӓnger continued, "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, my lady," Hubert said, his own heart rate picking up.

The monster stripped the last of his small clothes away, his full erection bouncing free.

His liege looked at him almost sympathetically. "A shame that you thought that was something you could ignore."

Hubert ached. He resisted the urge to touch himself. "I wouldn't have ignored it. Rather … delayed it …. "

"That's too bad, then," Edelgard said, trailing one, pale hand over the underside of his cock. He restrained himself again, clutching at the sheets, willing himself not to buck up into her grasp. "I'm sure you would've like that time spent to yourself."

"O-on the contrary, my lady. I believe I find this course of events more … satisfying."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course, my Lady Edelgard."

"Well then, I suppose we can begin," she said, making to inspect him carefully. She continued to stroke him idly, the friction of her hands not bothering him just yet. "Although you do look rather close already. Hm. I don't think I've seen a prick so red before. You're already leaking."

His teeth clenched. "Please, Lady Edelgard … "

He wasn’t blessed with the most expansive of imaginations, but he doubted he wouldn’t have been able to conjure up the next series of events even if he had been. She leaned down, taking him in with her mouth. She sucked him in increments before taking him in completely. He wasn’t able to stop the anguished cry that he made then. Head lolling back, it took all that he was not to buck into her mouth. His toes curled with the effort.

With more grace than he had ever thought possible, Edelgard withdrew, a modicum of cum or dribble on the side of her chin. She wiped it away, looking intrigued.

“Hmm. I don’t think I’ve done that before.”

Hubert exhaled. “Well. A first time for everything.”

“Would you like for me to continue?”

Hubert couldn’t say yes fast enough. She looked at him in endearment and drew him in again, going by increments once more, seeming to savor the very taste of him. Hubert’s mind was awhirl. What could have possibly done in a past life to deserve such treatment from her? Why did she feel the need to demean herself in such a way? She sucked without pause, her pace almost agonizingly slow at first but picking up speed as she tried to get the hang of the process. 

She withdrew again, giving his beady head a last lingering kiss before departing completely. Hubert was floored. Looking at his young liege, body bare, he felt himself straining to differentiate the two opposing manifestations she brought to his mind. The inspiring, steadfast leader, and the figure who knelt before him now. This is no monster, he thought. No; she was a creature of the fae, those elusive, conniving creatures from Fódlan myths of old, and she was the queen of them all. Generous in her affections, yet judicial in what she granted, she remained dangerous and alluring enough to better play him for the fool. And the fool he would gladly be. 

Her pale fingers slid down his legs, past his knees and down in his inner thighs. He felt himself begin to tremble the more her descent led her down to where he was the most sensitive. Curiosity visibly piqued, she leaned forward to familiarize herself with different types of his body, gently brushing against his balls, his stomach, his chest. The slow way she progressed was a particular type of torture to him. He knew he could leave at any moment, but there was something about being at her mercy that piqued a different sort of pleasure within him.

“Excuse my pace,” she said. He felt his heart rate shoot up another few beats per minute when she fingered his left nipple. “I’m not often granted the opportunity to familiarize myself with the male form.”

Hubert drew another ragged breath. He recalled how only minutes before that she had preferred that their time be quick. He supposed that wasn’t to be the case now. Although he was still jarred by the stark contradiction she provided from the way she carried herself throughout the day, he decided that both sides to her were each striking in its own way; each one as bold and breathtaking as a dramatic work of art.

Her curious hands taking her fill of him, she delved back in, going at a considerably quicker pace than she had before, his knees folding up against him as she picked up speed. He let his head sink back, the sight of her drawing against those small black hairs and back down again becoming too much for him to handle. Her lips twisted, her tongue sliding, and Hubert gasped sharply at the sudden movement. 

Soon he felt the pressure that had been building since the beginning of their venture increased exponentially. His upper half writhed, doing what his lower half could not under her treatment. 

“My lady,” said Hubert abruptly, feeling as though he were going to to combust. “I’m nearly there.”

Edelgard drew back from him slowly, excruciatingly.

She shifted backwards, allowing him the space to go to the edge of the bed and pump himself into completion. As he crept close, Edelgard came up from behind, the warm press of her breasts against his back sending him over the edge. He let out a strangled cry, her hands clamping shut over his mouth just in time. 

Her arms draped over him, smoothing down his uniform idly. He swallowed. “Lady Edelgard.”

“Hm?” she asked lazily. 

Hubert gave a last shuddering breath. “For my sake, please do not make these sessions between us a regular habit.”

Edelgard bent down to press a kiss into the crook of his shoulder. 

“No promises . ”

Unbidden, he leaned into her, hyper-aware of the way her hair felt against his cheek, and the soft press of her lips. At that moment, he knew that whatever latent feelings that he had harbored towards his liege-- whether those feelings stemmed from his gratitude from allowing him to remain by her side, or unabashed admiration for her strength of character, or even romantic feelings towards her that lay deeper -- from then forth, he knew that they would be harder and harder to suppress from then on. 

He let out a bitter laugh. “ _ Doppelgӓnger,  _ my ass.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> when Hubert was describing himself as being a cliche in a badly written serial i realized 
> 
> that's me
> 
> i'm the author of the badly written serial. i'm calling myself out in my own fic
> 
> i realize that the monster that they're describing is traditionally known as a changeling, but you know, this is all Fódlan mythos, so idowhatiwant
> 
> also, who tf thought that boys and girls could be situated next to each other at the Monastery and expect them not to fuck, I mean come on


End file.
